hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2033 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius)
The 2033 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a devastating season featuring 16 Named Storms, 13 Hurricanes and 4 Majors. This was the first time since 2024 that the season featured 3 Category 5 Hurricanes and the first since 2028 to feature multiple Category 5 Hurricanes. Storms Season Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2032 till:31/12/2032 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2032 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:23/05/2032 till:27/05/2032 color:C1 text:Ana (C1) Barset:break From:14/06/2032 till:21/06/2032 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) From:02/07/2032 till:08/07/2032 color:C1 text:Carrie (C1) From:07/07/2032 till:11/07/2032 color:TS text:Danny (TS) From:21/07/2032 till:29/07/2032 color:TS text:Emma (TS) From:30/07/2032 till:06/08/2032 color:C1 text:Fred (C1) From:04/08/2032 till:09/08/2032 color:TS text:Grace (TS) From:11/08/2032 till:24/08/2032 color:C5 text:Henri (C5) Barset:break From:12/08/2032 till:20/08/2032 color:C2 text:Ida (C2) From:14/08/2032 till:18/08/2032 color:C1 text:Julian (C1) From:21/08/2032 till:30/08/2032 color:C1 text:Kate (C1) From:29/08/2032 till:16/09/2032 color:C5 text:Larry (C5) From:03/09/2032 till:14/09/2032 color:C2 text:Mindy (C2) From:20/09/2032 till:28/09/2032 color:C3 text:Nile (C3) From:02/10/2032 till:17/10/2032 color:C5 text:Odette (C5) Barset:break From:30/10/2032 till:07/11/2032 color:C1 text:Peter (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2032 till:01/06/2032 text:May from:01/06/2032 till:01/07/2032 text:June from:01/07/2032 till:01/08/2032 text:July from:01/08/2032 till:01/09/2032 text:August from:01/09/2032 till:01/10/2032 text:September from:01/10/2032 till:01/11/2032 text:October from:01/11/2032 till:01/12/2032 text:November from:01/12/2032 till:31/12/2032 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Hurricane Ana Ana spawned a decent distance above Cuba and impacted the East Coast. Hurricane Bill Bill spawned a good distance from Cape Verde, going North and did not impact land. Hurricane Carrie Carrie spawned in the Yucatan and went through the Gulf, impacting the Southeast. Tropical Storm Danny Danny spawned a good distance from the lower East Coast and impacted a small portion of New England. Tropical Storm Emma Emma spawned well North of Cape Verde and just went north, no land was affected. Hurricane Fred Fred spawned on the border of the Yucatan and lower East Pacific and went North and impacted much of the Eastern US. Tropical Storm Grace Grace spawned West of the Subtropics and impacted the upper East Coast. Hurricane Henri Henri spawned in Cape verde and impacted Puerto Rico before curving North and impacting New England and Newfoundland. Hurricane Ida Ida spawned in the lower Caribbean and went upward to impact Mexico and the Yucatan. In addition, Ida damaged Texas a considerable amount. Hurricane Julian Julian spawned off the coast of Southern Florida and made landfall in Texas. Hurricane Kate Kate spawned off the South American coast and made 5 different landfalls in the Yucatan, South America, Texas and Mexico. Hurricane Larry Larry spawned near the Lesser Antillies and destroyed the Caribbean and even made an Extratropical landfall in Norway. Larry became the 2nd most intense Atlantic hurricane on record and the 3rd costliest. Larry was retired and replaced with Lachlan for the 2039 season. Hurricane Mindy Mindy spawned in Cape Verde and made landfall in South America before curving North, making landfalls in Cuba, Florida and the East Coast. Mindy was not retired contrary to some people's opinions. Hurricane Nile Nile spawned in the open Atlantic Ocean and did not affect land. Hurricane Odette Odette spawned in Cape Verde and destroyed Mexico and Texas. Odette became the Costiest Hurricane and 4th Most Intense Atlantic Hurricane on record. Odette was retired and replaced with Odelia for the 2039 season. Hurricane Peter Peter spawned in the Lower Caribbean and made landfall in Mexico, dealing minimal damage. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Lucarius Category:Lucarius future seasons